The Artemis Chronicles
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Elizabeth Faraday was like any other Seventh year student. But there's something unusual about her...she's a werewolf. Now, a royal werewolf family is on the hunt, wanting to kill her. Can she keep her friends out of danger? Or will the family succeed?


The Artemis Chronicles

PROLOGUE-PARALELL

It all started when I was only 10 years old. My mum and dad sat me down to tell me the most horrifying secret. No, it wasn't that I was a witch, frankly that was the best news I'd had. Now, I could threaten my sister whenever she got on my nerves with magic and bodily harm. But that wasn't the worst thing. I remember how I just sat there, with a blank expression on my face. Since I was ten, it was a little harder to grasp the concept.

I was a werewolf.

Apparently, my biological parents had put me up for adoption. Thankfully, a magical family had taken me in before a Muggle one had. The Faradays' were a typical magical family. John worked in the Department of Mysteries, while my adoptive mother, Anne, worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Anyway, the head of the orphanage warned them that I came with a big problem. My biological parents couldn't keep me anymore because of it and, apparently there was an even bigger royal werewolf family set out to destroy me. Why? We had no idea. But the idea was to keep me safe for a long time, out of the range of the family known as the Tennants. Now, I didn't know why they wanted to kill me, but apparently, whatever it was, was major and enough that my adoptive parents kept me from drawing too much attention to myself. You never know if any of the spies were out looking for me at that precise moment.

Heading off to Hogwarts was a major plus. The Tennants would never think to look for me there. They probably figure I would spend most of my time hunting _humans _for dinner rather than learn magic. But boy did I prove them wrong. So for now, I was pretty safe.

It was like I was living in a parallel universe. On one side of the universe, was my magical side. The somewhat 'normal' end of things. Then on the other, was my werewolf half, which I had to learn all about as well. Of course, most think of werewolves as vicious killers, and how they can't remember what they'd done the night they'd changed, or change only on full moons…oh and they don't walk upright. Right. The movies that the Muggles watch are sometimes right. We _do _walk upright on two legs, bipedal, and we _do_ remember what happened. And for the record, I can keep most of my human mind while I'm in wolf form. As for the full moon thing, I can control my transformation at any time…even if it's a crescent moon I can will myself to change. My adoptive parents said something about me being a 'new breed' or something.

The Tennants found me in my 4th year. They lured me out onto the grounds saying that they'd kidnapped my best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Of course, believing them I headed out and found out rather quickly that it was a ploy to get me alone. They changed, and tried to kill me. Thankfully, someone alerted the teachers and things were settled there. My best friends were worried about me and when I finally told them the truth, they were strangely ok with the fact that I was a werewolf. Turned out, I wasn't the only one. Remus was one too.

It's been three years now. There hadn't been any sign of the Tennants trying to track me down. I still don't understand why they want to destroy me. Remus had heard of the family and he doesn't understand either, being he was bitten when he was a little younger than me. I had turned to my adoptive parents for help there.

The only information they could give me on the subject was that my biological parents had been a part of another royal family, which never made their existence known to the world, much like regular werewolves do. But the difference between my biological parent's family and the Tennant's was that the Tennants killed innocents. My family didn't. They hunted criminals and kept the innocents safe. There had been some kind of treaty or some kind of written order done before I was born. But they couldn't give me any more information on the subject and quickly changed it to gush about the fact that it was now my seventh year at Hogwarts. My last year. Time to start thinking of what I wanted to do after I graduated. I'd been so preoccupied with things that I hadn't even given it a thought. My dad was suggesting with a little too much eagerness, his job. My mom however, was placid and supported whatever decision I'd made. That was a lot of help there. For the most part, my adoptive parents had tried to give me as much as a normal childhood as possible. With the exception that I could change into a huge, grey and white pooch whenever I wanted. When I was in human form, the only thing that was unique was my sense of hearing, smell, eye sight and stamina.

The good thing about it was that I could talk to Remus about things. He told me was probably the 'old breed' changing on full moons and having no control over his changing. He doesn't know _why _the person that bit him bit him but he really didn't spend days wondering why. That was me though. I wouldn't let something go until I found out the truth. I guess I was also a bit stubborn you could say and determined. I wasn't generally a klutz, but I wasn't graceful either. So it put me in a unique perspective really. Can you imagine a non-klutzy, but not graceful werewolf walking around?

I admit, I could be a bit selfish at times, but weren't we all that way at some point? I have a good sense of humor too, which was why the Marauders and I got along well. We both made fun of the Slytherin's and despised them. There was one in particular, Severus Snape. He was just a weird child and I wondered if a few circuits weren't loose upstairs.

With all this, I had no idea that the Tennants were still tracking me down, and they had planned on getting what they wanted no matter what it took or who they harmed in the process...

Me being killed


End file.
